


Playing Hooky

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her second trimester, Belle is a little insatiable.  Unfortunately, this comes damn close to traumatizing her son when he gets an unexpected half-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> tinuviel-undomiel: It's midnight! Here i am with my prompt you already know about! Belle's hormones are going nuts and she's craving sex. Gold decides to be the good husband and plays hooky with her. Unfortunately, they forgot that Bae had a half day at school and he walks in on them while they are going at it on the couch.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

It was hard to say how much of it was pregnancy hormones and how much was being newlyweds, but Arthur wasn’t really about to question it.  Belle was damn near insatiable, and he honestly couldn’t say that he’d ever been happier in his life.  Well, he’d never been happier in general, but the fact that his wife was five months pregnant and couldn’t keep her hands off of him for twenty minutes at a stretch certainly didn’t hurt matters.

They were usually so very, very careful about when and where they had sex.  Bae was so very aware now, and neither one really wanted to make this awkward for him.  Still, though, it was so hard to be married to Belle and not want her.  They’d only ever managed to be alone on their honeymoon, and with the new baby coming he knew that their chances for private time were about to get even scarcer.

That was probably why, when he went to leave for work and she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a hard kiss, he’d just slammed the door behind him and let her pull him back into the house without even thinking about it.  Bae was at school and Belle wanted him.  Some opportunities just should never be passed up.

She was a tornado of teeth and tongue, her hands roaming over his body and pulling his shirt off.  He was pretty sure he heard buttons scattering but somehow that just made the entire experience better.  She was so desperate for his touch that she couldn’t wait and no matter how many times he went over that fact in his head it still left him dizzy with confusion at the strange turns of fate that had him (of all people) on top of her on the sofa and being so very careful of her belly and the baby (his baby) growing inside of it as she ground her hips against his and made needy little noises every time he touched her.

If it turned out he was dead and in Heaven, he wouldn’t be entirely surprised.

Belle had finally begun to contemplate his zipper when both heard the front door slam.  They froze, her hands still on his pants and his right hand on her left breast.  After a second of horrified looks, both managed to pull themselves into a seated position just in time to see Bae walk into the living room and freeze, his backpack still half on.

"What are you doing home?" Belle said just a hair too fast causing Bae to begin looking around the room a little too carefully.

Bae slid his backpack back onto his shoulders slowly before answering.

"It was a half day today," he replied slowly.  "Remember?"

"Right," Belle said slowly.  "Yes.  Shit.  I mean, I forgot."

"Did you have a good day?" Arthur tried for nonchalance but was fairly sure he didn’t quite hit the mark like he’d wanted.

"Yeah, I guess," Bae was still looking at them with a slow horror dawning on his face.  "What are you guys doing?"

"Your dad and I were just about to take a nap," Belle said with a dead serious look in her eye that almost made Arthur burst out laughing if not for his son being five feet away.  She glanced at him and he realized he really needed to contribute to this discussion badly.

"Yes," he blurted out.  "Definitely a nap."

"It’s eleven thirty," Bae said slowly.

"I’m pregnant," Belle replied.  "It makes me very tired.  And I sleep better with your dad around."

"Okay," Bae seemed to be forcing himself to believe them.  "I’m…just going to go play some video games.  Enjoy your…nap."

"Thank you," Belle replied.  "I will."

"Will you now?" Arthur growled into her ear as soon as Bae had retreated up the stairs presumably to explode some things and pretend like it wasn’t a really good thing he hadn’t arrived five minutes later.

"Shut up," she whispered back.  "If you don’t get me to the bedroom in two minutes I swear to God I’m going to have you against the china cabinet in the dining room."

"I’m not really sure I see a downside to this," he murmured, rising to his feet and helping her up.

"The downside is upstairs in his bedroom," she replied.  "Now hurry up."

"As you wish," he said with a wink he knew drove her crazy as they hurried to bed for their ‘nap.’


End file.
